Fan
by Cherry Keehl
Summary: Parce que Beyond n'est qu'un fan de L ! ( Fait sur la chanson Fan - Pascal Obispo)


**Parce que Beyond n'est qu'un fan de Lawliet parmi tant d'autres à la Wammy's.**

Beyond rêvassait dans ce qu'était le parc qui entourait la Wammy's house, s'arrêtant finalement contre un arbre ayant déjà perdu toutes ses feuille alors que l'on était seulement à la mi-automne.

Le corbeau glissa sa main dans son sweat à capuche noir afin d'y prendre son lecteur mp3 de la même couleur tout comme les écouteurs. Noir, ça lui rappelait le sommeil qu'il avait léger et le ciel qu'il ne pouvait contempler que rarement. Il enclencha la première liste de lecture qui passa sous ses doigts si fins. Après plus de dix minutes où la musique défilait sans que la médaille de platine ne l'écoute, le regard plongé dans le vide étant trop occupé à ses pensées, quand soudain une chanson d'Obispo qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir télécharger passa dans son casque diffusant le son de manière amplifiée. Cette chanson le fit tiquer et oublier où il en était, se concentrant alors sur celle-ci.

_J'ai vécu sous des posters  
A me croire le seul à connaître  
Tout de vous  
J'en ai refait des concerts  
En rêvant de voir apparaître  
Marylou_

_J'inventais des lettres à France  
En solitaire, en silence  
Si je n'ai pas su l'écrire  
Je voulais simplement te dire  
_

Le corbeau pouffa de rire, marmonnant doucement «Tu crois que t'es seul à aimer une star qu'une tonne de personnes connaît? Nia hahaha!» avant de se calmer.

_Que si, si j'existe  
J'existe  
C'est d'être fan  
C'est d'être fan  
Si j'existe  
Ma vie, c'est d'être fan  
C'est d'être fan  
Sans répit, jour et nuit_

Mais qui peut dire je t'aime donc je suis

J'en ai connu des hôtels  
En attendant un signe, un geste  
De ta part

_J'en ai suivi des galères  
Pris des trains, fait des kilomètres  
Pour te voir  
_

Beyond se mit à penser que lui aussi, il en avait fait des choses complètement farfelues pour _Lui._

Peut-être même qu'il y perdrait la vie à force de l'aimer. Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne l'aimait pas, il_ Le_ haïssait du plus profond de son être. C'est pour ça qu'il faisait tout cela._  
_

_Mettre un nom sur un visage  
Derrière une vitre, un grillage  
Quelque chose à retenir  
Faire comprendre avant de t'enfuir  
_

Un nom? Lui, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il le connaissait, mais ce visage... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher que d'y penser constamment, comme s'il était encré tellement profondément dans son esprit qu'il ne s'effacerait jamais. Combien de fois ne lui avait-_Il_ pas échappé dans cette voiture noire pour aller dans un endroit différent à chaque fois? Combien de fois n'avait-_Il _pas essayé que de la suivre pour enfin _Le_ rattraper? Le corbeau serra la main sur le lecteur, frustré par cette chanson.

_Que si, si j'existe  
J'existe  
C'est d'être fan  
C'est d'être fan  
Si j'existe  
Ma vie, c'est d'être fan  
C'est d'être fan  
Sans répit, jour et nuit_

Mais qui peut dire je t'aime donc je suis

Qui peut dire qu'il existe ?  
Et le dire pour la vie

La vie? Il l'avait vu filer plus d'une fois. Il avait eu la preuve des milliers de fois que tout est éphémère, même _Lui. _Mais après tout, il s'en moquait éperdument, il ne pouvait que le détester, s'il mourrait, et bien bon débarras! Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça, au fond... En fait, il appréciait plutôt bien. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si _Il _était laid,c'était même le contraire. Intelligent, et juste aussi. Il n'était pas méchant non plus, juste réservé, taciturne. Mais depuis quand était-ce un défaut?

Que si, si j'existe  
J'existe  
C'est d'être fan  
C'est d'être fan  
Si j'existe  
Ma vie, c'est d'être fan  
C'est d'être fan  
Sans répit, jour et nuit

C'est d'être fan  
C'est d'être fan  
Si j'existe  
J'existe  
C'est d'être fan  
C'est d'être fan

C'est d'être fan  
C'est d'être fan  
Mais qui peut dire  
Je t'aime donc je suis  
Mais qui peut dire

_Donc je suis  
Donc je suis  
Qui peut dire ?  
Qui peut dire ?  
Pour la vie_

Beyond se releva, une légère amertume percevable dans ses paroles, lui arrachant la gorge lorsqu'il les prononça.

-Tu vois, _Lawliet, _je ne suis rien par rapport à toi. Juste une copie, ton successeur, ton fan.


End file.
